Angle of Land
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: England... berasal dari kata Englaland yang dalam bahasa inggris kuno berarti Tanah Angles.. Bagiku... Itu terdengar seperti... Tanah Malaikat.. - [USUK] Don't Like Don't Read! Happy Reading!


Suasana remang-remang menghinggapi ruangan yang hanya diterangi televisi sebagai cahayanya, dan juga dua buah lilin yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Duduklah seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan satu cangkir teh yang mulai mendingin, mata hijau miliknya memandang datar televisi di hadapannya, posisi duduknya dengan kaki bersila dan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan di paha kakinya masih tetap sama sedari tadi.

Sejak 3 jam yang lalu lelaki itu duduk terdiam dengan tidak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya dari layar TV.

Apakah ia sedang menonton acara TV favorit yang membuatnya betah dalam posisi tersebut selama hampir 3 jam?

Mata hijaunya yang semula memandang layar televisi dengan datar mendadak sedikit melebar, ia menurunkan kaki kanannya yang menimpa kaki kirinya dan memandang layar televisi dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditafsirkan.

Terkejut?

Senang?

Sedih?

Marah?

Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu perasaan apa yang menghinggapi dirinya setelah melihat sesuatu dari layar televisinya.

" **Hasilnya adalah keluar."**

Setelah itu ponsel dan juga telepon rumahnya berdetingan tidak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Angle of Land

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power_Hidekazu Himaruya

Pair : Always USUK

Jujur cerita ini memang saya ambil dari peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan yang cukup menggemparkan dunia, tetapi cerita ini tidak berfokus pada masalah itu. Tetapi mohon maaf jika fanfic ini tidak berkenan di hati anda, dan untuk mengatasi hal itu lebih lanjut, silahkan keluar dari fanfic saya dan lupakan saja jika fanfic ini pernah ada.

Don't Like Don't Read okay?

So... HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

Ia pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini.

Sendirian.

Sendiri di dunia yang luas ini.

Berdiri seorang diri dengan tubuh mungilnya yang selalu berlari ke sana ke mari mencari perlindungan dari musuh. Menenteng sebuah panah dan anaknya seraya melancarkan sebatang kayu kurus dan ujung runcing tersebut kepada setiap musuh yang berbadan lebih besar darinya itu, seorang diri.

Tidak ada yang mau melindunginya.

Seseorang yang ia ingat selalu ia panggil dengan 'Kakak' pun hanya acuh tak acuh kepadanya dan meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Seseorang berambut pirang sebahu yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Frog' itu akan selalu mengejek dirinya dan sama seperti 'Kakak' nya itu, meninggalkan dirinya untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

Jadi, ia pun bertekad – dengan sendirinya – untuk menjadi negara yang kuat dan melindungi kerajaan – Wilayahnya – dengan tubuh kecil yang perlahan mulai membesar tersebut.

Sendirilah yang membuatnya kuat.

Bahkan cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan armada yang banyak orang menyebutnya dengan 'The Invisible Armada'

Menerima dengan senang hati jika ada negara yang ingin bersekutu dengannya dan bersumpah akan menghancurkannya sehancur-hancurnya negara yang menjadi musuhnya.

Menguasai berbagai macam pulau asing dan memaksa keluar negara yang telah mendiami pulau tersebut. Membuatnya mendapat julukan 'Negara penakluk lautan'

Ia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang menakutkan. Karena kesendirian, ia menjadi tak terkendali. Walaupun begitu beberapa puluh tahun kemudian ia masih mencoba berhubungan baik dengan negara lain, atas perintah bosnya tentunya.

Yah, ia memang telah berhubungan dengan negara lain saat ini, termasuk dengan ' Frog' yang sangat ia benci. Namun hubungan pertemanan itu belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini?"

"Ini sangat merugikanmu!"

"Lihat! Banyak negara yang mulai meninggalkanmu! Mau apalagi kau!"

"Kau jahat! Kejam!"

"Gara-gara kau keuangan dunia kacau! Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau ciptakan kali ini! Sudah cukup masakan nerakamu lah yang meneror kami!"

"Jika ingin keluar ya silahkan! Tidak perlu menunggu 2 tahun! Kami butuh kepastian!"

Mata hijaunya kembali memandang beberapa personifikasi yang tengah melayangkan pandangan tajam kepadanya.

Pandangan yang sama ia dapat saat beberapa abad yang lalu dan semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak berkata apapun, karena ia yakin apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan pernah berdampak pada pembicaraan panas ini.

Ia kembali mulai diasingkan, atau dirinya lah yang memilih untuk mengasingkan diri?

"Kau tidak tahu betapa setressnya Bos ku saat mendengar berita ini?! Kenapa kau tidak mengajari sedikit wargamu itu hah?! Kau pikir organisasi ini organisasi anak sekolahan apa?!"

"Aku bersikap netral."

"...dan kau lihat bagaimana dampaknya?! Kau mempertaruhkan segalanya England!"

Ia memang mempertaruhkan semuanya. Kegembiraan dan kesenangannya seakan-akan lenyap saat berita itu dibicarakan, ah tidak, semuanya menjadi hilang saat mendengar respon negatif yang keluar baik oleh warganya sendiri atau pun masyrakat luar negeri.

Apalagi jika mengingat pembicaraannya dengan partner beda pulaunya bersama Perdana Menterinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Mendadak rasa sesak menghinggapi dadanya.

" _ **Aku tidak akan memprioritaskanmu lagi."**_

Kata-kata yang selalu berputar di kepalanya saat ini tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah kalimat yang selalu ia ingat sepanjang hidupnya.

" _ **Aku ingin bebas darimu England."**_

Kenapa...

" _ **Bolehkah aku... Memanggilmu kakak?"**_

Kenapa ia harus merasakannya kembali?

" _ **Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di rumah sebesar ini England."**_

Kenapa...

" _ **Aku bukan anak kecil, bukan pula adikmu."**_

"Kau akan kehilangan segalanya!"

"Tidak akan ada yang melindungimu lagi."

"Kau akan sendiri!"

"Jika itu keputusanmu, cepat pergi."

"Kami tidak butuh perkataan yang bertele-tele."

'Kenapa...'

Ia memandang sekumpulan orang berjas rapi itu dengan pandangan mengabur, kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi tubuhnya mengepal dengan erat, seluruh tubuhnya mendadak memanas, goncangan dahsyat menabrak sisi dalam tubuhnya membuatnya sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Mata hijaunya membelalak lebar. Tak mengerti dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang selalu berubah setiap saat.

Sedetik yang lalu, ia merasa jika tubunya benar-benar sangat sehat, namun lambat laun tubuhnya mulai melemah dan ia pun mulai merasakan berbagai macam dorongan dari dalam tubuhnya.

Membuatnya nyaris menghantam dinginnya lantai pertemuan sebelum sesuatu menahan tubuhnya dan merengkuh dirinya erat.

"Aku akan membawanya pergi. Maaf mengganggu perbincangan 'manis' kalian." Ujar seseorang itu seraya menuntun perlahan tubuhnya untuk berjalan, meninggalkan ruang pertemuan yang sangat menyesakkan dirinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan ambruk di pertemuan itu." Ujar lelaki itu seraya merendahkan dirinya dan berjongkok di hadapan dirinya, "Naiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Tubuh lemasnya berfikiran lain dengan otaknya yang menyuruh dirinya untuk menolak ajakan tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya pada punggung berlapis jaket berwarna coklat tersebut, dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher lelaki itu.

Hangat tubuhnya sangat ia sukai, berbeda sekali dengan tubuhnya yang selalu terlampau dingin dan kini terasa sangat panas sekali.

Ah... Ia memang aneh. Sangatlah aneh.

Dan kini dahi berhias alis tebal itu berkerut tak mengerti.

Mengapa lelaki berambut dark blonde ini bisa ada di sini?

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu, aku ke sini saja karena kabur dari boss ku. Maaf yaa..."_

..dan lelaki berjaket coklat itu meninggalkan dirinya tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Tangan pucatnya menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi pandangannya seraya menghela nafas berat.

Waktu semakin berlalu dan tanpa ia sadari ia telah melalui berbagai macam masalah dengan sendirinya.

Ya, sebagai seorang Inggris dan United Kingdom seorang diri.

Dimana 'Kakak-kakak'nya yang juga menjadi bagian darinya? Jawabannya, ia tidak tahu. Yang pasti ia sangat ingat sekali jika dua dari tiga kakaknya mendatangi rumahnya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan dengan perkataan, yang langsung saja membuat tubuhnya kembali melemah dan ia pun terungkup lemas di lantai seraya memandang kepergian mereka dan pandangan nanar.

"Abaikan saja perkataan mereka, mereka masih dalam suasana hati yang panas, apalagi desakan dari warga negaranya yang begitu membebani mereka. Kemarin Irlandia menelpon diriku dengan isak tangis, ia menyesal telah membentakmu seperti itu."

Ia tersenyum tipis seraya memandang sang kakak ketiga yang kini tengah terduduk di hadapannya, "Aku tahu, tetapi tetap saja itu sangat berdampak untukku. Aku harus merasakan semua rasa sakit seluruh warga United Kingdom." Ujarnya seraya meminum teh hangatnya dengan perlahan.

Wales memandang sang adik dengan prihatin, lelaki berambut pirang di hadapannya terlihat sangat pucat, seakan-akan saat ini ia tengah berbincang dengan seonggok mayat hidup.

Adiknya itu seorang United Kingdom yang juga akan merasakan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

"Wales..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa... Harus aku yang menjadi seorang United Kingdom?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh God! Kau terlihat sangat pucat sekali Iggy, ayo cepat masuk dan hangatkan dirimu!"

Pemuda berisik itu langsung saja menuntun dirinya memasuki rumahnya yang terletak di pusat kota NewYork dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atas sofa empuk miliknya. Satu gelas coklat hangat telah tersuguh di atas meja ruang tamu.

Entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba lelaki berkacamata itu mengundang dirinya ke rumahnya, dengan sebuah surat yang saat ia buka isinya telah terdapat tiket pesawat yang siap terbang dalam waktu satu jam setelah surat itu datang.

Benar-benar sangat gila dan jika ia dalam kondisi yang biasa, maka saat ini ia telah melemparkan berbagai macam anggota kebun binatang di seluruh dunia.

Tapi kini ia memilih untuk diam dan meminum coklat hangat miliknya dengan tenang.

"Kau terlihat semakin pucat dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Setelah ini kita makan diluar yuk! Kau harus makan yang banyak. Tenang saja, aku yang bayarin kok~"

Ia memandang lelaki berkacamata itu tajam. Tidak tahukah jika kini ia masih merasa jetlag? Ia masih lelah!

"Kau istirahat saja dulu, satu jam lagi kita berangkat!" seakan mengerti isi hatinya, lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu langsung memberinya penawaran yang mutlak tidak dapat ditolak olehnya.

Ia telah tertidur dengan nyenyak saat lelaki berkacamata itu membangunkannya dengan perlahan.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu tidurmu, tetapi kita-ah tidak, kau harus makan. Aku sudah memesan makanan di restoran favoritku kok, jadi kita nggak perlu menunggu lama. Sekalian jalan-jalan malam. Btw, kau telah tertidur 3 jam Iggy.."

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggunakan mantel coklat muda miliknya, ia dan lelaki tersebut berangkat menuju ke sebuah restorant yang terletak di tengah pusat kota.

Ramai, ya tentu saja ramai, tetapi entah mengapa keramaian kali ini terasa berbeda dari yang biasa ia rasakan saat mengunjungi kota ini.

"Ini... jam berapa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ummm..." lelaki itu melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Jam setengah sebelas. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya ganti.

"Kau saja yang makan. Aku tidak lapar." Ia tidak terbiasa makan malam saat mendekati tengah malam, biasanya ia lebih memilih untuk tidur dan makan saat pagi harinya.

...dan hal itulah yang telah menjadi ritunitasnya sehari-hari, apalagi semenjak kejadian itu.

"Aku akan memaksamu makan~" ujar lelaki berkacamata itu seraya tersenyum lebar, yang justru terlihat menggelikan di mata hijaunya.

Ia melihat jalanan sekitar dan memperhatikan dengan jeli jika setiap jalan ia selalu melihat benda itu setiap satu meternya. Orang-orang pun juga banyak yang menggunakan baju bergambar serupa dengan benda tersebut.

Suara terompet dan kembang api kecil meriuhkan suasana di kota padat ini, sebelum ia menyadari tentang suatu hal, suara pekikan lelaki di sampingnya membuat pandangannya teralihkan.

"Kita sudah sampai Arthur." Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat restoran yang akan menjadi tempat mereka makan sangatlah sepi. Restoran ini terlihat akan tutup dan membuatnya melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya pada lelaki kerkacamata tersebut.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menggenggam tangan kiri Arthur dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Perlahan lelaki yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih besar darinya itu membawanya ke lantai atas restoran, lantai atas restoran ini langsung saja beratapkan langit gelap kota New York.

"Untung saja angin malam ini tidak sekencang tadi, kalau kau kedinginan katakan kepadaku ya~" ujar lelaki itu seraya menarik kursi kayu tersebut, mempersilahkan Arthur untuk duduk di kursi yang ia sediakan.

Makanan mulai berdatangan saat lelaki berkacamata itu telah mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Arthur. Berbagai macam makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna telah tersaji di hadapan mereka, membuat Arthur lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa yang akan menghabiskan makanan ini semua git!?" tanyanya terkejut.

Lelaki berkacamata itu telah memakan hampir setengah big burgernya seraya meminum colanya dengan cepat, "Tentu saja kau, kan aku menyuruhmu makan yang banyak. Kau terlihat sangat kurus dan pucat, aku yakin bukan karena masalah negaramu saja." Jawabanya santai. "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu kok. Tetapi tetap saja kau harus makan banyak! Atau aku akan menyuapimu dengan paksa!"

Hanya dengan melihat lauk pauknya saja, Arthur telah merasa sangat kenyang, tetapi dari pada membuang makanan – yang terlihat enak dan mahal – ini lebih baik ia segera memakannya, semampunya.

Suara letusan kembang api terdengar semakin keras dari suatu sudut kota, angin bergerak dengan lembutnya membuat makan terlalu malam berjalan dengan baik.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

"Eh, tinggal sedikit lagi loh. Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau aku suapin? Ini sayang... akkk~"

"Hei! Ugh! Aku bisa makanmmpp!"

"Ihhhh imutnyaa Iggy~"

"Jangan menarik-narik pipiku!"

Acara suap menyuap dengan paksa itu berakhir dengan suara tawa bahagia dari lelaki berkacamata, sedangkan Arthur sendiri berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya karena dipaksa untuk memakan hampir semua hidangan yang disajikan.

Seakan telah dikode, para pelayan pun segera datang dan membersihkan seluruh piring di atas meja makan tersebut dan pergi dari hadapan mereka dengan hanya menyisahkan satu botol wine beserta dua gelas kecil.

Lelaki berkacamata itu menuangkan wine tersebut kedalam gelas miliknya, "Kau bisa meminumnya jika perutmu telah mencerna semua makananmu hehehe." Ujarnya seraya meminum wine miliknya dengan cepat. "Jangan sampai mabuk, atau aku akan meraep mu di sini."

Ucapan santai itu langsung saja membuat wajah Arthur memerah, dengan gugup ia memalingkan wajahnya dari lelaki itu. "Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu hah?! Cari saja wanita di sekitar ini jika kau mau melakukannya."

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Bebas ya... Kalau begitu kita benar-benar akan bercinta sepulang dari sini."

"Bukan berarti denganku git!"

"Kan aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau!"

"Gezzz..." Arthur menuangkan wine tersebut ke gelas miliknya dan langsung meminumnya, "Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat. Diamlah!"

"Ingat loh ya... Sampai kau mabuk aku benar-benar akan melakukannya.."

Arthur memandang sang lelaki kesal seraya meminum winenya kembali. Suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau semakin terasa kacau dengan ancaman lelaki berkacamata itu terhadap tubuhnya. Namun ia tidak bisa menyangal jika ia merasa jika hal ini cukup menghibur dirinya.

Sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan lelaki bernama Alfred F. Jones ini? Bagaimana bisa mereka berbincang hal tabu seperti itu dengan santainya? Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

Apakah hubungan ini spesial? Tentu saja, sebagai negara tentunya. Hubungan antar negara mereka saja telah bertitle 'SPECIAL RELATIONSHIP' dan itu tidak di ragukan lagi.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan hubungan pribadi? Sekali lagi, Arthur juga tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana.

Agh... Kepalanya mulai pusing. Ia pun kembali meminum wine nya tanpa sadar.

"Umm... Arthur... Soal ancaman itu... Mungkin Mr. Boss tetap akan melakukannya..." entah mengapa perbincangan ini tiba-tiba saja berubah kearah yang lebih serius.

Arthur pun mengerti ancaman mana yang Alfred maksud, dan ia pun memilih untuk mendengarkannya dalam diam.

Mau lelaki itu terlihat sangat dekat dengannya pun perlahan ia akan pergi meninggalkannya sama seperti yang lain.

Ia akan kembali sendiri di dunia yang keras ini.

"Apakah ini... Pertemuan terakhir kita?" tanyanya yang tanpa ia sadari meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Alfred pun memandang dirinya bingung, "Pertemuan terakhir... Apa?"

Arthur tersenyum sinis seraya menegak winenya kembali, "Kenapa kau harus pura-pura bodoh Alfred... Hampir seluruh negara Eropa telah mencelaku habis-habisan! Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bukan?! Kau menyenangkan hatiku dengan makanan ini lalu setelah itu kau akan melakukan hal yang sama!"

"Tunggu dulu Arthur! Bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu?" Alfred bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung saja mendudukan dirinya di kursi di sebelah Arthur, "Aku sebagai America jujur saja merasa kecewa dengan-"

"Kau kecewa karena tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan organisasi itu lewat diriku kan?! Kau licik! Menjijikan! Bedebah sialan!"

Alfred memandang Arthur tak percaya.

"Kenapa kalian semua melimpahkannya kepadaku?! Kau panggil apa aku di dunia internasional? England! England bukan?! Kenapa kalian tidak marah kepada Scotland atau pun Ireland? Wales? Kenapa harus aku?!" Arthur menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, kedua lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena mabuk dan juga marah.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi seorang United Kingdom... Kenapa bukan mereka Alfred... hik.. Kenapa harus aku yang menerima semua ini..." dan tak berapa lama Alfred bisa mendengar suara isakan tangis. Isakan tangis yang sangat menyayat hatinya.

Ah... Lagi-lagi dialah yang membuat air mata itu keluar dari kedua iris hijau milik Arthur

Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin apa yang ia lakukan ini sedikit terasa benar. Dengan membuat Arthur mabuk dan menyinggung sedikit permasalahan saat ini, Arthur bisa lebih terbuka dan menyampaikan seluruh kesesakannya kepada dirinya.

Hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya di situasi seperti ini.

" _Akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat tidak bersemangat, selalu duduk tenang dan mendengarkan ucapan anggota parlemen dengan diam. Aku selalu mengatakan jika masalah ini harus dilalui dengan tenang dan ia pun selalu mengiyakan, tetapi aku tahu jika ia memiliki masalah lain yang membebani dirinya."_

Hanya dia yang bisa memulai semua ini.

" _Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu nak Alfred, hanya kau yang bisa membantunya menyelesaikan masalah yang ia pendam. Bantu Arthur Kirkland menghadapi masalahnya."_

..dan hanya dialah yang bisa mengakhiri semua ini.

" _Tanpa anda minta, saya akan melakukannya Mrs..."_

"England... berasal dari kata Englaland yang dalam bahasa inggris kuno berarti Tanah Angles.." tiba-tiba saja Alfred mengatakan hal yang membuat Arthur menghentikan murungnya. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Alfred tengah tersenyum kepadanya seraya mengelus kepala pirang terangnya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tahu artinya?"

Arthur mengerutkan dahinya, "Angles adalah salah satu suku yang menetap di wilayahku dahulu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas mereka?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Apa otaknya terlalu banyak terkontaminasi dengan junk food membuat Alfred berbicara tidak nyambung seperti ini?

"Bagiku... Itu terdengar seperti... Tanah Malaikat.."

"Teori aneh dari mana itu?"

"Aku mau sedikit bercerita... Dengarkan aku.." Alfred menghentikan elusannya, namun telapak tangannya masih setia menyentuh rambut lembut milik Arthur.

"Saat aku pertama kali mengenalmu dan kau memperkenalkan dirimu dengan nama 'England' sontak saja aku merasa terkejut, kau tahu kenapa? Walaupun aku sedikit mengerti dengan bahasamu, tetapi aku sudah sering dengar tentang 'Angle' atau malaikat. Entah mengapa jika namamu itu terdengar seperti Angle of Land untukku dan aku merasa senang karena akan diasuh oleh seorang malaikat dari tanah malaikat."

"Kau selalu baik kepadaku, kau selalu tersenyum kepadaku. Maka dari itu, saat melihat wajah sedihmu karena diriku... Aku... Merasa sangat jahat. Aku... merasa jika aku telah menjadi iblis yang menyakiti malaikat." Alfred memasang wajah sangat menyesal. "Tetapi Arthur.. Sampai saat ini pun aku.."

Tangannya pun turun untuk membelai sisi wajah Arthur yang memerah dan basah, menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi sang lelaki beralis tebal tersebut, lalu berhenti tepat di dagu tumpul milik Arthur.

"...Masih menganggapmu malaikatku."

Perlahan jarak di antara mereka mulai menipis dan hanya terdengar suara hembusan nafas yang tertahan saat kedua orang berbeda kepribadian ini saling menyatukan diri dalam kehangatan.

Perasaan ini sanggup membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan dengan riang dalam diri Arthur. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini dan lebih memilih untuk larut dalam pagutan penuh perasaan yang Alfred lakukan kepadanya.

Mereka sudah sering melakukan hal ini – Ia jujur akan hal ini – sekedar untuk main-main atau saat mereka mabuk bersama. Sudah pernah ia bilang jika hubungan di antara mereka sebagai pribadi sangat sulit dijelaskan bukan?

Tetapi ini sangat berbeda, apakah karena suasana hatinya saat ini yang terlalu melankolis? Atau karena hal yang lain?

Alfred pun melepaskan sedikit kehangatannya dan membuat Arthur yang kini terengah-engah sedikit kecewa, namun saat merasakan jarak di antara tubuh mereka tidak merenggang sedikitpun ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, walaupun tipis sekalipun.

"Mungkin saja kau menjadi seorang United Kingdom karena nama malaikatmu. Malaikat kan pelindung manusia di muka bumi. Kau dipercaya oleh Tuhan untuk melindungi kakak-kakakmu dan juga adik-adikmu. Buktinya kolonimu banyak sekali England..." ujar Alfred penuh dengan nada canda. "Kau pun juga sering bercosplay menjadi 'Britani Angel' kan? Atau... Jangan-jangan kau malaikat beneran yang lupa ingatan?" lanjutnya seraya menggunakan ekspresi yang terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Bodoh!" Arthur memukul pelan kepala Alfred lalu memandangnya sengit, "Mana ada seorang malaikat yang membuat hampir seluruh orang di dunia menjerti kebingungan karena hasil itu? Dan itu bukan cosplay! Aku memang bisa mengeluarkan sihir!"

"Terus kenapa harus menggunakan kostum malaikat segala?"

"Ya... Terserah aku dong! Aku bisa menyihir anak-anak yang nakal dengan pakaian itu!"

"Jadi sama saja kamu sedang bercosplay kan?"

"Cosplay kan pura-pura! Dan aku benar-benar bisa menggunakan sihir! Pakaian itu hanya gambaran mangaka iseng yang sampai saat ini tidak diketahui bagaimana rupanya!"

"Wajahmu lucu Arthie... Bolehkah aku mencium mu lagi? Pleasee..."

"Tidak akan! Kau hanya mengambil kesempatan! Dasar licik!"

"Nahahahaha padahal kau sangat menikmatinya loh~"

"SHUT UP!"

Walaupun Alfred tidak tahu apakah hati Arthur mulai membaik atau tidak, tetapi ia cukup percaya jika Arthur mulai melupakan kegalauannya akan statusnya sebagai seorang personifikasi United Kingdom hanya dengan candaannya.

Karena dia tahu senyum yang merekah di wajah malaikatnya itu benar-benar tulus dan penuh kelegaan.

"England..." Arthur memandang Alfred penuh tanya.

"Arthur Kirkland..."

"Hm?"

"Jangan kau pikirkan apa kata orang tentang keputusanmu, pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa melalui ini semua, dengan kepala dingin tentunya. Aku sebagai Alfred dan Amerika Serikat akan selalu membantumu, aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu. Aku mencintaimu Arthur! Kau tidak akan pernah merasa sendirian!"

" _ **Aku ini lelaki yang super sibuk! Jadi kukorbankan waktu tidurku untuk datang menemuimu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Ah, kau datang untuk menemuiku?Aku senang."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **A-Ada apa denganmu?Kau tidak mau lari?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah mempelajari diriku beberapa hari ini."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Ah begitu ya... Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu."**_

Arthur kembali mengeluarkan air matanya, perasaan Alfred kepada dirinya sontak membuatnya tak mengerti dengan Alfred.

Apa yang membuat lelaki itu bersikap demikian kepadanya?

Ia takut jika itu hanya tipuan belaka, tetapi tetap saja...

Mengapa Alfred harus mengeluarkan ekspresi penuh keseriusan saat mengatakannya?

" _Thank you... Thank you for the time we spent together, Thank you for never leaving me in the bad times, Thank you for understanding me, Thank you for your patience, kindness, and thanks for accepting me. However, the most important is thanks for loving me like you love yourself..._ "

Alfred yang tak kuasa menahan harunya langsung saja memeluk tubuh kecil Arthur dengan erat. Bahkan setelah semua yang ia perbuat di masa lalu, lelaki ini masih bisa berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Air mata keluar deras dari kedua mata birunya dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Arthur yang kini tengah melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Me too Arthur... Thank you for being my angel.._ "

"Alfred..."

" _Yes?_ "

Suara letupan kembang api terdengar semakin meriah di tengah malam yang mulai dingin ini. Namun seluruh orang telah mendapatkan kehangatan mereka sendiri dengan berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang dicintai.

" _Happy Birthday Alfred... Happy Independence day United States of America..."_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

Maaf jika fanfic ini tidak berkenan di hati anda karena sedikit menyinggung permasalahan Brexit. Tetapi soal America yang tetap mendukung Inggris itu benar loh, silahkan cek berita agar tidak mengira jika saya hanya berfangirl ria saja dan mengada-ada.

Saya membuat Arthur di sini sebagai pihak netral yang mendukung apapun hasilnya, dan seperti yang kalian semua ketahui jika lebih banyak respon negatif tentang permasalahan ini dari pada positifnya.

Jadi anggap saja Arthur menjadi ringkih seperti itu karena respon negatifnya hehehe

Maaf jika ceritanya membingungkan juga. Jika ada kesalahan atau kebingungan silahkan sampaikan di kotak review yaaa ^_^

Happy National USUK Day!

And...

Review Pleaseee!

Uchiha Iggyland


End file.
